Alone With the World
by Goldflame
Summary: Zombie!AU An unexpected zombie attack separates Armin from the only people among the living that he can trust, and he must struggle against the obvious physical and haunting mental challenges in order to survive. But as he fights for his life, he is caught up in something bigger than he ever could have imagined possible.
1. The Seperation

_"We live as we dream-alone..."  
― Joseph Conrad, Heart of Darkness_

_(T for gore)_

Armin had once been a playful boy who loved to learn and read and explore. He had dreams like every other boy, to be an astronaut or a firefighter, or a pirate. His laughter was vivid. His eyes were clear and bright. He did not worry about things to come nor things that passed. His had the life of an average seven year old.

Armin had once been a bookish pre-teen who had a passion for the adventures recorded in books. He wanted most to be able to visit the places he read about, to escape the bulling that followed him in school. He only had two friends his whole middle school career, and he was sure they resented him for always holding them back. He could still laugh, and his eyes had a glint that only hinted at his immense intelligence. He was an above-average eleven year old who couldn't recognize his own talents.

Armin had once been a traumatized and afraid teen, who found the dead around every corner. He was only plagued by nightmares of torn flesh and dull eyes. Everything before this was pointless. He no longer worried about bullies because they were dead, or they had become the undead. He no longer worried about his two friends because it took the Apocalypse to realize being helpful didn't just mean being physically strong. He found no point to laughing, and his eyes became dark. He was one of the few to survive, a fifteen year old who has seen humans rip each other apart with their bare hands.

As a young adult, he has found what is now life's normal way of running it's course. He has become use to the danger and the gore that one encounters on a daily basis. He is no longer the naive child of seven, nor the weak kid of elven, nor the traumatized boy of fifteen. Yet he is all of these, as no one can ignore who they are even if they can add to who they are becoming.

oooo

_(Age Nineteen, Somewhere in Northern America)_

Armin cautiously poked at the wound on his head. He was currently washing himself in a small river, trying to get the blood out of his hair. He had been tackled to the ground by a particularly fast zombie, and although he hadn't been seriously injured, he had scraped his forehead pretty badly. Armin was rudely reminded how much head wounds bled even if they weren't deep. His hair hung in his eyes, loose and dripping water. He really needed a haircut.

He dipped down again, and made sure to scrub his body once again in the slow-moving river. He didn't get to bathe much anymore, so he knew to be extremely thorough while he had the chance. Surviving the Apocalypse made staying squeaky clean a lot lower on everyone's list of priorities.

Deciding he removed as much dirt and sweat from his body as he could for the moment, Armin began to pull on his clothes. His poor shirt had holes along the collar and near his left side- from wear and rips caused by jagged zombie nails. His jeans had holes at the knees and were fraying badly. His boots were worn, but well built, with thick soles and sturdy leather- he only wished he could find some socks. Blisters were horrible things.

He sighed and started wandering back to where Eren and Mikasa made camp as he tied his longer strands of hair back with a short string. Suddenly he heard a strangled yelp and loud clattering. _Eren!_ Armin knew immediately. Without needing to consider the danger he was leaping over fallen trees and dodging branches as he sprinted for his friend. If zombies had suck up on Eren… He pushed his negative thoughts away, he just needed to focus on making it to his best friend as quickly as he could.

"Eren!" Armin shouted as he broke into the small clearing, holding the knife he kept in his belt loop at the ready. Mikasa was standing over Eren already, scowling in such a way that Armin knew nothing serious had happened.

"You are a complete idiot." She was in the middle of chiding.

Armin took a moment to really take in the situation: Eren sitting on the ground by the fire, pot flung haphazardly away, Eren covered in hot soup. Armin had to agree, Eren was a complete idiot.

"Jeeze, I thought you were getting killed, not spilling our dinner on yourself." Armin said, still hyped up from adrenalin.

"I said I'm sorry." Eren snapped back, "It was an accident."

Armin was glad it was only that. He had no one except his two friends. He was positive the only reason he had survived so long was because they were great fighters and were able to look after him. Armin wasn't really a fighter, and that was one of the biggest disadvantages one could have nowadays. He liked to think he had gotten over his inferiority issues, but he wasn't going to lie to himself.

"Anyways, we should pack up soon and head out." Armin offered. He knew it was best to always be on the move, not letting the zombies track you down.

"Yeah, okay. This forest gives me the creeps anyways." Eren agreed.

Soon enough, the trio had gathered their meager possessions and started east. Armin carried the two-person tent, everyone's bed rolls, and his knife. Eren carried things like food, his large switchblade, bottles of water, and the one cooking pot the group possessed. Mikasa just carried her long sword. The loads may seem unfair, but Armin knew this distribution was the best chance for them surviving. Mikasa, the best fighter, needed her hands free incase they were suddenly attacked. Eren had the most physical strength so he was able to carry the heaviest load the longest, and Armin just tried to keep up with the two of them.

"What safetown should we stop by?" Eren asked as he stomped around on the soft ground.

"Trost is closest." Mikasa mentioned, but Armin immediately shook his head.

"They aren't receptive of outsiders there. I don't think they'd take kindly to anyone, even Informants, from entering their closed-off community." Armin said, "It would be better if we headed to-"

Armin found himself sprawled on the forest floor, kicking up damp leaves, fighting against hands clamping down on his throat. Faintly he heard the curses of his friends, but he was too focused on the rotting stench and gnashing teeth inches away from his neck to pay much attention of anything else.

A zombie? Where had it come from? How had they not noticed it sneaking up on them? Armin struggled to keep teeth from his throat. Suddenly the weight was lifted off his body as Eren tumbled over them while trying to doge the lunge of a different zombie. This gave Armin enough time to roll away and rise to a crouch.

He took in the situation. Mikasa was furiously slicing through bodies, struggling to hold off the growing numbers. Eren was wrestling with a female zombie, trying to get a hold of her head in order to break her neck. How had this many zombies managed to sneak up on them? The trio was cautious, they were aware. This should have never happened, so why…?

Armin was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a zombie launch itself at his waist, trying to knock him off balance. He managed to retain his footing but the zombie was still hanging onto him. Swiftly Armin pulled his fist back and drove it forward, straight into the rotting face. He felt the zombie's nose give way into it's skull, causing it to slacken it's grip just enough for Armin to wiggle free.

He ended up backing straight up into another zombie. It's arms bear hugged around his chest, pinning his arms to his body. "Armin!" Mikasa screamed as she watched in horror as the zombie opened its mouth to bite Armin. She lunged towards her friend, but she was too far to make in time, too far to help.

Armin jerked wildly, but he knew he couldn't break free in this position. Just when he felt the gooey warmness emanating from the zombie's mouth around his bare neck another body shoved him around. Suddenly Eren was there, wrestling the zombie's mouth open with his hands, putting himself in danger for Armin's sake.

Armin fell to the ground with a thud, but he didn't feel it. All he noticed was the way the zombie's teeth broke his friend's flesh as Eren fought back with all his might. Eren managed to rip the zombie's jaw from its skull and twist its neck, but the damage was already done.

Mikasa cut down the final two zombies and the air settled. Eren had been bitten. It was undeniable. "Eren-" Armin started, but before he could say anything Eren was sprinting away with no intention of stopping.

Armin knew why. Eren knew neither Armin or Mikasa would be able to kill him, so he was getting as far away as possible so when he turned he wouldn't come after them. It was a smart move, he had to admit. Armin leaned forward and pressed his forehead into the ground.

"Eren Jeager!" Mikasa screamed hysterically. And before Armin could stop her, Mikasa was sprinting off after him.

"Mikasa!" Armin called after her, "Don't!" By the time he was standing, Mikasa had disappeared into to woods. He cursed, couldn't she wait two seconds for him? He started out into the forest, calling out gently to her, not wanting to attract zombies again.

To his horror hours went by and he found nothing. No signs from either of his friends. The sun was only peeking over the horizon now, and Armin was extremely exposed with the coming night. Where had Mikasa ran to? She could be miles and miles from here by now. She could be dead. Bandits could've found her, a lone girl wandering around near dusk-

All of the worst situations swirled through Armin's head. He tried to think logically, he was a survivor. First, he needed to find a shelter of some sort so he could get out of the weather and away from perpetually wandering zombies.

By the time the moon was bright Armin found an abandoned three-story building. He climbed to the roof and mechanically unrolled his bedroll and lay down, staring at the stars.

He had been separated. He might as well be dead. Single travelers never survived. Even three people had been a small group to brave the wild, but they had thought they could do it. Armin was sure they were invincible, but look what happened in a few short moments. His friends had gone, and he couldn't expect to see them alive ever again, if at all.

He listened to the soft wind, the chirping crickets. A small cloud rolled away, and the stars shined down on him more urgently. A zombie moaned lazily in the distance, and a dog barked back sharply. He felt utterly alone amongst all these things, the world going about its business like nothing had even happened. He was a part of this disconnected world, he was separate from the whole.

He was alone with the world.

Next Chapter: The Find and the Found

**Welcome, friends! I hope you like gore, zombies, sadness, and self-discovery, because that's what I'm attempting with this story. (not necessarily in that order) I would love feedback of all kinds! If anyone wants to, I need a cover photo, so...  
**

**There will be eventual romance, but it wont be the focus, just an element to add to the plot. Hopefully. I'm going to also try to give a of time and respect for minor characters as well, because everybody needs love. Ask me any questions you have!**

**Anyways, thank you for taking your time to read my story!**

**~Goldflame**


	2. The Find and the Found

_Truly we have found my darkest days_  
_and we are forced to live with my mistakes_  
_but with every passing moment this darkness is overtaking me_  
_With empty hands I'm reaching out- is there any hope left for me?_

_Heavy Hearts by Close Your Eyes_

Armin's eyes slid open, quickly taking in his surroundings. He mentally shook off his fatigue and listened closely, searching for sounds of zombies. Something had woken him up, and he had learned by now to trust his instincts.

Carefully Armin rolled onto his feet and silently pulled out his knife. His head swiveled, but he didn't find anything out of place on the roof he had taken refuge on for the night. A barking laugh suddenly cut through the silence, making Armin flinch.

Voices were now floating up to Armin from the street. To him, it sounded like a fairly large group- ten to fifteen people. He snuck to the edge of the roof and peered down, making sure to stay out of sight.

Bandits. Armin could tell immediately by their gaudy appearances. Jewelry and all sorts of coins adorned their bodies. The bandits' skin seemed to glint with all the metal they were decorated with. Bracelets, necklaces, earrings- of course the jewels were worth nothing now, but the vanity of humans remained.

Armin took a headcount, eleven bandits total. Eight males, three females, one shotgun, one handgun, four knives, and various blunt objects. Careless- they were boldly and loudly tramping down the cracked street, not worried about stumbling across danger. That meant they were either extremely stupid, or extremely cocky and skilled.

Armin assumed the leader of the bandits must be the redhead woman with the shotgun and metal bat. She had the most diamonds on her fingers and ears, and even had a homemade tiara of sorts on her head.

The voices started to become clearer, and Armin could start to make out conversation.

"Could you believe that caravan? They only had a single lookout."

"Idiots. Askin' for a massacre."

"Well, they got it." Confident laughter came from the group.

"Let's stop here and take inventory." The leader said over her companions. "What's the haul today?"

Armin watched closely as the bandits sorted out the stolen goods. He wasn't going anywhere with them resting right under him, so he deiced to get as much information on them as he could. He was an informant, after all. He acted like a mail runner from safetown to safetown and would trade his knowledge of the outside world to the 'quarantined' areas. At least that's what he was doing when Eren and Mikasa were with him.

Ignoring the empty pang in his chest at the thought of his friends, Armin focused back on the bandits as he swiped at his damp face. The bandits were lining up weapons and cans of food. One of them even had a yellow pad of paper and was keeping a tally. Armin had to admit, they knew what they were doing.

"I hear that Gordan's gang ain't havin as easy as us."

"Who, that bald prick from the south?"

"That's the one. They got some sort of army down there."

"Army of Townies? Please, those spineless babies can't hold a knife."

"It's different from the damn Royal Guard posers who 'protect' cities. These guys are a huge caravan."

"Come on, we just took out a caravan of twenty-seven people no sweat."

"I hear they got a hundred, all of 'em fighters."

"Bullshit! That's impossible. That's too many people to feed."

"I swear, I heard from Gordan's men-"

"What's that?" The bandit leader cut in, "You friendly with Gordan's men?"

"N-not particularly, mam."

"I hope not. We're the ones who are keeping you alive, right? You don't need to speak with them unless I tell you to, understood?"

After that all the bandits seemed to loose interest in speaking. Armin didn't blame them- he had seen bandit leaders killing off their own men without batting an eye. They had given Armin enough to mull over anyway. It seemed like the bandits had just finished a raid on a caravan containing twenty-seven people, and swiped a lot of quality loot. Twenty-seven was a large caravan, but it sounded as if they weren't very smart about their traveling.

Armin had heard of the so-called 'Royal Guard'- the army of townies they had mentioned. As Armin understood it, they were a group that protected the governing system in a few cities. The whole project sounded nice in theory, trying to restore something resembling a functioning government system, but in truth they were just using the powerlessness of the civilians to keep themselves safe.

As for whatever this larger army of a caravan was, it certainly sounded unique. Armin was positive the numbers were exaggerated, but to even collect a large group of able-bodied fighters would be a rare phenomenon. Most groups capped at twenty people, unless an extremely stupid group got together, like the twenty-seven the bandits had apparently easily taken out. It was just so hard to keep track of that many people, and to even think of feeding them- it was more risk than most people were willing to deal with. It was difficult enough to protect the hundreds in barricaded cities.

Armin rubbed at his temples, feeling a headache coming on. The gash he had on his face must have hurt him more than he originally thought. It felt like a lifetime ago, but only yesterday he had been washing himself in a stream, friends only a minute away. Only five years ago he had been sleeping in his bed, worrying about grades. He should be in college right now, his whole future laid out for him. Yet here his was, struggling for every day, and he didn't even have Eren and Mikasa to struggle beside him anymore.

He pushed away his dark thoughts once again and tried to get comfortable while sitting on the edge of the roof. He wouldn't be able to leave until the bandits left, so why not make the most of it?

OOOO

Armin jerked awake, breath heavy and heart pounding. His memory was spotty, but he knew with a certainty that he had just escaped a nightmare. He took a few shuddering breaths to calm himself down and leaned over the side of the roof to make sure the bandits hadn't been alerted to his presence. Luckily they seemed to have left some time ago, but still Armin felt like smacking himself. How could he fall asleep like that? The bandits could have found him and slit his throat without a sweat. Stupid. He was stupid.

He continued lecturing himself as he swiftly packed his few meager possessions and jogged down the stairs and out of the building. He just wanted to move. He wanted to get away. From what, he didn't know, he just needed to keep moving.

He figured he would try to find the remains of the caravan the bandits had raided, to see if they missed any supplies. Soon enough Armin came across the first body. Finding dead bodies wasn't something unusual, not anymore. He barely even blinked. Armin took out his hankercheif and tied it around his nose and mouth, trying to block some of the smell. After saying a quick apology Armin started going through the bodies' pockets and savaging for new clothing.

Twenty-seven bodies later Armin managed to pick up another long knife, a can of tuna, a worn canvas jacket and a pair of nice thick socks. The bandits had been too through for him to find much of anything else, but he was thankful for what they did manage to forget.

Not wasting time around the pile of dead, Armin took off into the forest again, wanting to put distance between himself and the massacred. He didn't really have a destination in mind, but as he walked he decided that he couldn't give up, Mikasa had to be alive somewhere. Even if Eren had been bitten, she wouldn't die so easily. He had to search for her, as long as it took. He'd find her, he swore it.

Just as he resolved to head to the nearest city he could find, a voice cut through the silence, "Stop where you are!"

Next Chapter: The Hunter

** Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows! I hope everyone continues to like this story. Also, if you haven't read the manga and finished the anime I will be referencing to things that happen, so spoilers will start to show up. Things like deaths, plot points, and titan shifters. Just a warning!**

**Charizardflyer: coincidence? I think not. Hahaha thanks!**

**Moshier1: Who doesn't like zombies? And I feel like snk is asking for this AU. It's just perfection together. Thanks for the review!**


	3. The Hunter

_"There is not always a good guy. Nor is there always a bad one. Most people are somewhere in between."_

_Patrick Ness, A Monster Calls_

He didn't really have a destination in mind, but as he walked through the lush forest he decided that he couldn't give up, Mikasa had to be alive somewhere. Even if Eren had been bitten, she wouldn't, couldn't, die so easily. He had to search for her, as long as it took. He'd find her, he swore it.

Just as he resolved to head to the nearest city he could find, a voice cut through the silence, "Stop where you are!"

Armin froze. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned his body towards the voice, raising his hands in a nonthreatening gesture. His eyes found a drawn bow aimed straight for his face, ten feet away, well within a range he was sure no one would miss.

"Stay still!" The voice commanded shakily. It was a dirty-encrusted girl with brown hair, and despite her shaky voice Armin could see her resolve in her eyes. She was hardened, just like all who were living in the world today. He didn't recognize her from the group of bandits earlier, and she didn't_ look_ like a bandit. She was wearing an average t-shirt and shorts that exposed a dangerous amount of skin, no protection from zombie bites.

"Hold on," Armin tried to relax her, "I'm just-"

"Be quiet!" She snapped. She was jumpy, and Armin was afraid if he made one wrong move he'd get an arrow through the face. He stood silently, and slowly lowered his hands. Her eyes followed his every movement closely

"What do you want?" He asked gently.

"Give me your pack." She demanded, adjusting her grip on the bow.

So she was robbing him, even if she didn't appear to be apart of a bandit gang, "Look, I don't have anything worth stealing-"

"I saw you! You got food from the- the caravan." Her voice waivered upon mentioning the raided caravan. Maybe she wasn't as hardened as Armin had first suspected.

"Really it's nothing, I swear." He couldn't give up his food, not if he wanted to survive long enough to make it to a town. It was only one can anyway.

The girl took a threatening step forward, "I said give it to me, or I'll take it."

Armin tensed and bent his knees slightly, preparing. "Please," He tried pleading as he snuck his right hand to his belt, slipping his knife into his palm. His chances were bad, but he couldn't give up.

"No, give it to me now!" She demanded, voice raised.

Armin whipped his arm up, and just as he was about to fling his knife at the girl he found himself on the ground. Gasping for his lost breath, he struggled against the hands pinning him down. His attacker slammed his right hand against a rock until Armin's grip on his knife was broken.

"What did I tell you?" A new, deeper voice scolded, "You're worthless, you were just going to let him kill you! You can't even kill a damn single person."

Armin regained his bearings, and his eye caught with the girl, now crumpled against a tree like her legs gave out on her. All he could see was shame and horror within her. The man on top of him reared back and punched Armin straight across the face.

Armin struggled, head fuzzy from the punch. "Give me your bag!" The man demanded. Armin twisted his body until he could grapple the man off his body, but the man didn't let go, and managed to fling Armin into a tree when he tried to stand up.

Armin leaned heavily on the tree and wiped the blood from his nose as he tried to catch his breath. The man snatched up Armin's knife and held it confidently in his hand. Armin wasn't going to win.

"H-hold on," Armin said before the man could lunge, "I only have one can, I'll starve-"

"So what? We don't have any. It's you or me, and I pick me. Hand it over."

"Dad…" The girl murmured.

"Be quiet, would you?" He snapped, turning his head for a second to scowl at the girl.

That second was all Armin needed. He bolted, sprinting as fast as he could back the way he came.

"HEY!" The man shouted, stumbling into pursuit.

Armin ducked under branches and stepped quickly around dangerous roots trying to trip him up. He did his best to change directions randomly while trying to not double back on the man chasing him. Despite his best efforts the man never seemed to get father behind, the crashing sounds behind Armin never disappearing.

Armin stumbled upon the road and ran across it into the forest on the other side. He broke through the shrubs and the smell hit him. Without breaking stride Armin sprinted straight through the group, slamming through the zombies with his shoulder. He felt hands snagging on his hair and clothes, but he managed to twist free of their deadly, but surprised, grips.

Finally Armin seemed to be rid of his pursuer, but he didn't allow himself to slow down for another minute. Huffing, Armin lifted his arms over his head in a trick that supposedly kept side-stiches away.

Armin was upset, but at himself, not at the people who tried to rob him. How could he blame them? Armin had been stupid and had been caught. Wasn't that survival of the fittest? Then again he condemned and hated bandits. What was the difference between two people robbing one person and a group of people robbing larger groups? The amount of people affected, of course, but with the way Armin thought, technically supporting the fittest people was the most practical way to survive, in the long run. Yet it wasn't the right way, at least not within Armin's morals.

He couldn't pick who deserved to live more based on fitness; truthfully he had no right to judge anyone's life. Yet he did, didn't he? He would and did pick himself over others constantly. In the same situation he couldn't garuntee he wouldn't resort to stealing himself, if he thought he could get away with it.

If he didn't he would die, but by surviving how many more people was he killing? He picked- or would have picked- Eren and Mikasa over multiple people. How many would he let die because of his preferences? He didn't let himself think about it. He could try to justify himself by saying that they are fit and good upright people, but that was just an excuse. He liked them better personally, so in this post-apocalyptic world he would have done anything to make sure they survived- if they were still even alive for him to save.

Armin was no better than the bandits who chose themselves, or those hunters who chose each other. There was no longer good and bad in the world, there was only alive and dead.

_**Sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoyed the third chapter! **_

_**Jenny F. Paul: Why, thank you! I think it fits well too, zombies and titans have similar characteristics. I am really trying to work on my descriptions with this story, it's something I feel I could do better with, so I'm glad somebody like it :) Yay for armin, even if he has to deal with a bunch of life-threatening situations. I love the guy. Thanks again for the review!**_

_**Thanks to everyone for following and favoriting as well!**_

_**~Goldflame**_


End file.
